Que Dios salve a la Reina
by Eleni Adler
Summary: Una visita de nuestro amado siempre es apreciada pero no cuando estás trabajando, y mucho menos si es en el Palacio de Buckingham. Un oneshot que revela los placeres secretos del hombre de la sombrilla.


Intentaba concentrase en las palabras que salían de la boca de la pequeña mujer de cabello canoso pero simplemente no podía, seguía pensando en esas situaciones que le hacían hervir la sangre. "Secretos sucios bien guardados" solía llamarlos su hermanito, secretos sucios que el más joven de los Holmes aún no podía deducir.

La dama se acomodó en su asiento mientras pasaba la palabra al hombre junto a ella. Mycroft escuchaba solo balbuceos mientras imágenes vívidas de cierto sitio porno pasaban por su cabeza.

— Mycroft ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó el hombre de traje oscuro sentado frente a él-. Está ruborizado.

— Si, si, disculpe, es solo…

— Siento mucho interrumpir Señor Holmes –anunció uno de los mayordomos de Su Alteza al entrar- pero Scotland Yard lo busca, es urgente.

— Estoy en una importante reunión… -dijo seriamente el pelirrojo.

— Adelante, podemos tomarnos unos minutos –señaló la dama anciana sonriendo.

Salió de la habitación, furioso. _¿Qué habrá hecho ese idiota?_, se preguntó. Sherlock los había tenido ocupados toda la semana y ni él, ni Scotland Yard, ni siquiera la señora Hudson, eran niñeros de su pequeño hermano. Caminó el largo pasillo que daba a la sala principal, y de pie, mirando la arquitectura elegante del lugar, lo vio: todo Scotland Yard en un solo hombre de cabello gris.

— Oh, Detective Inspector Lestrade –saludó el hombre de traje- ¿Qué es lo que hizo ahora? Juro que pondré a Sherlock en su…

— Me temo que esta vez no es por Sherlock –interrumpió el de la gabardina sacando unas esposas de su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué ha...

— Mycroft Holmes –dijo volteándolo y colocándole las esposas- está bajo arresto. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra. Camine.

El hombre de ojos castaños lo arrastró hasta el baño más cercano ignorando los forcejeos del oji-verde pues sabía de antemano que no gritaría, no en el Palacio de Buckingham, no el importante hombre del gobierno. Lo aventó adentro y cerró la puerta del sanitario.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? –refunfuñó el pecoso.

— Mi problema Señor Holmes –dijo llevándolo hacia a la pared- es que usted está haciendo caso omiso a sus derechos.

Lo acorraló en la esquina, se veía tan lindo furioso, acercó su barbilla hacia él y humedeció los labios del otro con su lengua. Mycroft entreabrió la boca, no resistía las ganas de atrapar esa pícara lengua.

— Detective Inspector –se control- tengo deberes que atender...

— Vamos Mycroft… -deslizó una mano hacia la entrepierna del pelirrojo- Si lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo.

Le dio la vuelta bruscamente, el Hombre de Hielo se derretía mientras el Detective Inspector besaba su cuello y descorría su cinturón, le gustaba cuando se comportaba rudo. Greg le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, masajeó el pecho blanquecino bajo la camisa y el saco, estaba un poco apretado pero no le interesaba, su amante tenía ya los pezones firmes y la piel erizada. Un casi insonoro gemido salió de la boca de Myc al sentir aquel bulto rígido y aquellas manos fuertes sobre él.

El peligrisáceo se hincó en el mosaico blanquecino, separó las piernas del pecoso y sujetó su trasero abriéndolo, metió su lengua en el hoyo de Mycroft; el pecoso se estremeció.

— Eso es asqueroso Gre… ah… -gimió al momento en que Greg rozó sus gemelos-. _Los… los está lamiendo, se siente tan… bien…_

El más alto puso de pie, lo sacó del cubículo sólo para empinarlo sobre el lavamanos. Descorrió el seguro de la puerta sin quitar la vista de su lindo compañero. Desabrochó su pantalón, no podía aguantar más, el líquido comenzaba a salir.

— ¡Dios, Gregory! ¿Qué piensas que haces? –preguntó sofocado el pecoso- ¿Qué pasa si nos escuchan?

— Si no gimes muy alto, no nos escucharán –sonrió amablemente.

— ¡¿Cómo rayos puedes poner esa cara?!

Con una mano sostuvo su miembro duro entre las nalgas de Mycroft, lo restregó entre ellas unos instantes.

— Gregory… -gimoteó.

— Si no lo quieres Mycroft, sólo dilo y te dejaré.

— …

— Entonces.

De un tajo metió su gran falo por la abertura del pecoso, estaba muy estrecho dentro de él, parecía como una boca: húmedo, caliente, succionando más y más. Se movió lentamente, dejando que se acostumbrara al vaivén de su cosa dentro.

— Gre… gregor… y… ah… más… más… -gemía.

— Di "por favor".

— Por… favor –murmuró.

— ¿Si? Más fuerte, no escucho –dijo sacando su pene.

— Por… ah… favor…

Insertó su miembro mojado de golpe una y otra y otra vez. Ere un deleite para el mayor de los Holmes que se sentía extasiado y el dolor provocado por las esposas lo excitaba más. Lestrade se movía más rápido conforme Mycroft exhalaba, golpeó su trasero, y colocó su mano alrededor del falo erecto de su querido pelirrojo y jaló hacia abajo descubriendo la cabeza, masajeándola lentamente.

— Ah Gregory… no… no… aguanto…

Lo miraba por el espejo, esa cara, esa expresión de placer, tampoco lo retendría por mucho tiempo. Sujetó las esposas y lo atrajo hacia él montándolo más rápido, mordiendo su cuello, y olvidando dónde estaban. Entre gemidos y alaridos de placer el Detective Inspector sintió aquel jugo caliente sobre su mano; salió del hombre de ojos verdes y lo arrodilló frente a él. Le lanzó una mirada cómplice, una indicación que sólo su compañero sabía, Mycroft abrió la boca dejando que Gregory se aliviara dentro de ella. Tragó el líquido, sintiéndose sucio, aliviado y loco por ese hombre.

— Déjame quitarte eso –dijo el hombre de cabello gris pasando un pañuelo por la boca del pecoso.

— Pensé que hablabas de las esposas –reclamó el otro molesto.

— Si, está bien, a eso voy –rió sacando la llave-. Es solo que te ves lindo así Holmes.

— Deja… deja de decir estupideces Gregory, compórtate –se sonrojó- estamos en el… ¡Oh por Dios!

— ¿Qué? –preguntó el despistado Detective.

— Cállate y no salgas.

Se levantó del piso rápidamente acomodando todo en su lugar, echando un leve vistazo a sus ropas para poder salir de la habitación. Giró el pomo de la puerta descubriendo a la pequeña dama tras ella.

— Yo… yo… -balbuceaba Mycroft colorado como su cabello- ¿Desde cuándo…?

— Señor Holmes –dijo- si yo no he estado cuidando esta puerta alguien pudo haber entrado, y si ya terminó continuemos con la audiencia…

— Pe… pero…

— Gregory Lestrade regresa a tu trabajo –gritó la mujer asomando la cabeza en el cuarto dónde había ocurrido el "breve" encuentro.

— ¿Cómo? –preguntó confuso el Hombre de Hielo.

— Cariño, camina, ya es tarde, y arréglate los pantalones.

— Si, su majestad.


End file.
